Generally, a deep trench capacitor (DTC) is used as a capacitor, such as a replacement for a ceramic capacitor in a printed circuit board (PCB). However, a traditional DTC requires an additional landing area for a contact landing to a substrate, for example. Additionally, a traditional contact structure for a DTC is associated with a higher contact resistance.